


Nightmares

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: [Post 12x14 AU] Their deaths was on his hands. Perhaps it was karma then that Mick found himself unable to fall asleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I been thinking about shipping Mick x Ketch for a while now, probably ever since 12x14. I have a few ideas that I have planned but don't have a lot of energy at the moment so this drabble is all I can muster for the moment.

After Timothy, Mick never had any other friends at Kendricks Academy. He was constantly haunted by nightmares of killing his best friend that he had been determined to never get close to anyone ever again. He had met Arthur at Kendricks, well before they ever starting working alongside each other as adults, where he had been a couple years ahead of him. They had not gotten along, in fact Arthur had seemed to make it his life's mission to rile him up.

The progression into a weird friendship then eventual relationship, was a big haze as Mick looked back. Things still were not perfect between them, they bickered quite a lot. Mostly Mick condemning Arthur’s methods or refusing to listen to him. Lately Arthur had been spending a lot of time around Mary Winchester and Mick dared not to admit that he was growing a bit jealous, even if he knew that he was only doing it to get what the old men wanted, the Winchesters under their thumb.

Mick was attempting to sleep after his harrowing day of watching his fellow comrades getting slain by the Alpha Vampire. Their deaths were on his hands, he had failed them. Even with the lull of darkness in the room, he still tossed back and forth on the mattress, unable to settle down enough to fall asleep. He vaguely heard the door creak open then close, followed by some shuffling until another body joined him on the bed.

He let out a sigh as Arthur pulled him closer so that his back was pressed against his chest, which did not escape his notice as he commented, “you’re still awake?”

His words from earlier had still weighed heavily on Mick’s mind. He did not know how Arthur could be so detached that he could speak of death as it was nothing. Hell, he was still tormented by images of Timothy lifeless on the ground and the knife coated in his blood.

“Everytime I close my eyes, I see nothing but dead bodies.” Mick mumbled out.

“You’re too sentimental.”

“Better than being a heartless robot.” He retorted, pushing at Arthur’s arms when he tried to wrap them around him.

“I’m so deeply offended by your accusation.” Arthur mocked sarcastically and Mick let out an annoyed growl. God, why did he ever think keeping Arthur around as a lover was a good thing? He rolled away from the other man and glared at him.

“Come now, luv, don’t be like that.” Arthur tried to soothe him but Mick was not buying it.

“You’re an utter dick.”

“Michael,” Mick knew that Arthur was being serious when he called him by his full name. “I understand that you are having a difficult time processing this but unfortunately it is a hazard of the occupation.”

“And I should become completely numb to the fact that our coworkers have died? They had families, Arthur, people that cared about them,” Unfortunately he could not say the same for himself, there would not be anyone to mourn Mick as he had been orphan. Timothy had been the closest thing to family for him and that had been taken from him. As for Arthur, he would probably have no problems moving on with his life if something were to happen to him.

“And so they will be mourned. But even then, the monsters aren’t going to stop. They won’t until we stop them.” Arthur cupped his chin in a gesture that mimicked intimacy but he found nothing reassuring in the touch. Mick kept his eyes open as his lover pulled him into a kiss, observing Arthur’s face for any flicker of emotion.

Arthur had fallen asleep rather quickly afterwards, arm draped over Mick, always the little spoon, but he was unfortunately still wide awake. Carefully, he slipped out of his lover’s embrace and sought out Arthur’s stash of alcohol. Maybe drinking himself into a stupor would knock him out.

 

* * *

 

Mick was no lightweight but after the fifth glass, he was completely out of it, acting like a complete drunken goofball. He was not even aware that he was giggling madly until Arthur had woken up and stared at him, “what are you--have you hit the bottle to resolve your bout of insomnia?”

“I ain’t hittin’ no bottle or there would be shards all over the floor.” He replied just as he was about to take his sixth drink but the glass was quickly snatched out of his hand. Mick pouted at his lover.

“I think you had enough for one night, luv.”

“Stop treatin’ me like some kind of girl. Do I look like I have a pair of tits?” To emphasize his point, Mick cupped his own chest.

“I am going to brush that comment off as drunken stupidity as I didn’t think that you were sexist.” Arthur raised an eyebrow at him.

“You seem to prefer chicks anyways. I’ve seen you batting your eyelashes at Mommy Winchester.” Mick had always been gay but he knew that Arthur was bisexual and was not too picky on which sex that he hooked up with. Though generally, he seemed more taken with the ladies than the men.

“Are you jealous?” Arthur chuckled, “But come on now, you need to get some rest.”

“I’m not sleepy.” He fervently protested but Arthur would not accept that, pulling him onto his lap and reclined back into the mattress so that Mick was laid out on top of him. Mick’s head rested against the other man’s chest. In an odd show of comfort, Arthur rubbed circles over his back.

 

* * *

 

When Mick woke up in the morning, he had no recollection of how he had fallen asleep or how his limbs ended up being entangled with Arthur, who shortly followed in being roused from slumber. He was about ready to roll off of his lover when Arthur had decided to pull him down instead.

“Morning, what-” Mick started to inquire as to how they ended up in their current position but was cut off as he was abruptly kissed. Arthur’s tongue prodding at his lips, demanding entry. He gasped, allowing Arthur to dip his tongue inside, as their positions were suddenly reversed, Mick with his back on the mattress and Arthur hovering over him.

“What has gotten into you?” Mick asked when he was finally able to break free from the kiss.

“It has come to my attention that I’m apparently not showering you with enough affection.”

“Are you sure that you’re feeling okay?” Mick felt his forehead to make sure that Arthur was not sick because this was highly unusual for the other man.

“I’m in perfectly good health. I can demonstrate if you have some doubts.” Arthur smirked and ground his hips against him. Mick tossed his head back and let out a groan.


End file.
